The conventional support bracket pin assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,857,145 to Mushan, U.S. Pat. No. 7,878,468 to Chen et al and U.S. Pat. No. 8,104,626 to Huang.
The conventional support bracket pin assembly is designed to be resiliently retractable so that the pin can be connected to square holes or circular holes of racks. However, aside from U.S. Pat. No. 7,878,468 to Chen et al discloses a positioning device, the rest of the above disclosed prior arts do not have a proper positioning device so that the pin may shift or slide due to vibration.
In addition, the conventional pin of bracket cannot be connected to three different shapes of holes of racks.
The present invention intends to provide a bracket pin assembly which is able to be firmly connected to a rack, and the pin can prevent from being retracting inward.